


drugged

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Multi, OT4, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: By the time they got back to their quarters, John was shaking so hard he could barely walk.





	drugged

"Don't touch me," John snapped at Lieutenant Park, and that's when Rodney knew for sure that they couldn't keep him in the infirmary through this. John usually spent his infirmary time flirting outrageously with the nurses and physician's assistants (male and female both) to the point where even Teyla had gotten annoyed at him once or twice.

He didn't glare at the medical staff, and he didn't huddle defensively in a ball with his knees up to his chest when they tried to take his vitals.

"No," he said in a tight, barely-controlled voice when Carson frowned and moved to his bedside. "No, I don't need—let me go home, okay? I don't need to be here. I really don't, Carson, just let me go home! You already said you know what it is!"

His eyes shot to Rodney, huge and pleading, and Rodney found himself saying, "Carson, can I talk—" simultaneously with Teyla, and Ronon was already moving to put himself between John and the nurses as they drew Carson aside.

.

By the time they got back to their quarters, John was shaking so hard he could barely walk. Ronon helped him over to the bed and Rodney couldn't do anything but stare, because this was crazy.

It should be totally wrong. John had been _drugged_ with the Pegasus version of extra-strength Viagra by some fuckhead asshole in the middle of a diplomatic dinner and it shouldn't be so hot, it shouldn't. Rodney felt like the biggest pervert in history.

John lying on his back and fumbling at his uniform trousers and begging, "Please, fuck, I can't, help me," with his head thrown back, his mouth open, and Rodney was frozen in fascination until Ronon reached to help, unbuttoning his trousers and saying, "Hey, it's okay, we're here," and Teyla leaned down and kissed him and John groaned, stretched out his arms to haul them closer.

Rodney's mouth was dry and he felt weirdly unsure as he joined them — he'd never seen John _want_ like this, never seen him so out of control — and he could only stare at John panting and writhing between them, stared and hesitated until Teyla got rid of John's trousers and his hips came off the bed as he strained into Ronon's hand working his cock. "Rodney, come _on_ , I need, please," he gasped out on a broken moan, his legs opening wide and desperate.

Rodney didn't get any farther than shoving his own trousers halfway down his thighs, slapping a fast layer of lube on his cock. He hauled John into position with shaking hands and shoved inside him, John crying out and twisting under Teyla and Ronon's touch and Rodney only got three or four good thrusts before John arched and he was coming in long spurts over his own stomach, shaking like he was going to fall apart.

.

John's desperation didn't ease until he'd come twice, the second time driving frantically into Teyla as she rode him, groaning and holding her hips in a white-knuckled grip that would probably leave bruises. His erection wasn't softening at all, though. Every touch and kiss made him moan low in his throat, jerk in reaction whether they touched his cock or his nipples, the crease of his elbows or the line of his neck.

Rodney was already getting hard again himself. He'd stopped caring if his reaction meant he was a sick and twisted freak; this was hotter than any porn, it was low-down better than practically any sex he'd ever had. He felt like he could watch John needing it like this forever.

He turned John's face to the side, kissed him hard and dirty and felt almost drugged himself when John whimpered against his tongue.

.

"Here, like this," Ronon said roughly. He was leaning with his shoulders on the pillows and he pulled John back into his lap, right onto his cock in a smooth motion that forced a guttural, "God, oh _god_ ," from John's mouth as he was opened up, his hands scrabbling uselessly for purchase as Ronon handled him into position.

John's hair was wet with sweat, he was breathing in long heavy pants and Rodney wanted to lick him all _over_ , every inch. He knew he wasn't getting hard again for a while but he could still stare (and wish that he _could_ get hard again that fast) and collapse close to Ronon's side, running his eyes all over both of them.

Ronon pulled John tight against him, one arm wrapped around his chest, his other hand rubbing slow circles over John's stomach. Pushed up into his ass in short, quick pulses and held John down when he tried to rock up for more leverage, keeping the strokes short and deep, and it wasn't long before John was panting and then _pleading_ , "Harder, please... oh jesus, you bastard, come on, please," with his voice rusty and vibrating, his eyes focused blindly on the ceiling as Ronon fucked him, cradled John's whole body on top of him and made John go slow.

"John," Teyla murmured. She smoothed a hand over his hip and leaned down, taking the head of his cock in her mouth and sucking carefully, sucking gently just at the tip. John's voice disappeared into another broken moan.

Rodney was wrung out and half-exhausted and still wired, still turned on beyond belief. He felt lost in a sex-haze as he reached out, brushed Teyla's cheek with his fingertips, reached down to feel where Ronon was sliding steady and wet into John's ass. He trailed his hand back up to cup and touch John's balls, pressing and stroking just behind them at the smooth skin, watching John's face twist uncontrollably just before he went rigid and jerking and the sound from his throat was harsh, nearly punched out of him, whimpering grunts of " _oh oh oh_ ," as he shook apart and came one more time, came with all of them touching him.

.

It passed soon after that, the drug worn off enough for John to sleep, but he went down slowly. Draped on top of Ronon and tugging Teyla and Rodney closer with clumsy fingers before he would settle, and he kept making soft sounds as he went down, twitching and pressing into their hands against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in the livejournal community **oddball_sga** on 13 January 2007.


End file.
